What Am I To You
by Imperfect Being
Summary: AU of episode Open Line, jealousy can be a real heart breaker. Shandy


**This story is for Gracie. She asked for a jealous Andy watching Judge Grove interactions with Sharon in episode 3 called Open Line on season 4.**

 **Thank you to everyone who takes the time and reads and reviews my story. Your the best!**

 **As you know I write from my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy and feedback feeds my ego, she loves that shit. Good, bad, or just random crap.**

Rusty and Andrea walked out of Judge Grove's office and back down to Major Crimes. Where Andrea said her goodbyes, and patting Rusty on the back and said something only he could hear. As she walked away the team saw Rusty smile and nodded his head as she turned around and walked away.

Rusty walked over to Buzz and took the desk next to his. "How did it go with Judge Grove's?" Asked Buzz.

"It went really well, he's going to let he keep my vlog and post the video of Slider too." Smiled Rusty.

"That's great news Rusty, I am happy for you, you've been working very hard on this story. I hope you find out her real name." Buzzed stood up walked towards Rusty and padded his back.

Lt. Flynn and Lt. Provenza were walking back from the break room with a cup of coffee.

They both smiled at him while Lt. Provenza went to his desk and pulled out his crossword puzzle. While Lt. Flynn stood in front of Rusty. "Hey Kid, by the look on your face it went well with Judge Grove's?"

Rusty grinned at Lt. Flynn. "Yes, it actually went very well. I get to keep doing this story. I just can't talk or visit Slider again. Thank you for asking Lt. Flynn."

Lt. Flynn nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. He heard Sharon's heels clicking against the floor, he looked towards the direction. What he saw next made his blood boil and his chest muscle tighten. Judge Grove had his hand on Sharon's lower back walking her back to her office as they laughed about something he said into her ear.

Rusty saw how Lt. Flynn's facial expressions changed and followed his eyes. Seeing what he saw, Rusty shook his head thinking "oh shit this isn't going to end well." Rusty stood up and said his goodbyes and left the started to head home.

Sharon and Judge Grove went into her office and closed the door. Andy watching them as they smiled and his hand landed on her shoulder.

Andy walked over to his desk cursing and hating himself for being jealous. Yes, she's on the market now, being newly single. Besides they've only just begun dating a few weeks ago. But how could she let another man touch her like that. Good god she's looking at him like she looks at me sometimes with that sparkle. I'm not staying here while she makes a fool out of me. How could I have been so blind. Louie was right I am a fucking idiot for thinking she liked anything more than friendship. Andy slammed his desk drawer, stood up and left.

Everyone looked up and saw Andy red faced and started walking towards the elevator. Louie glanced up yelling his name, but Andy didn't respond. Sharon watched the commotion from her office window. She will call him later when she was done talking with Tom.

Andy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket pulled it out and saw ten miss calls and twelve texts from Louie asking him what the hell is

going on. Andy ignored them, how could he tel his best friend that he was dating, no he thought they were dating their Captain and he was jealous of another man touching her and watching his eyes travel down her body. He wanted a drink bad so bad, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to my grown kids, I've hurt them enough in the past because of drinking. So I went to, two meetings listening and saying prayers, feeling the urge to drink finally going away.

When I got out of the meeting I looked at my phone and saw another five missed calls from Louie and seven from Sharon. Once I heard her voice my heart felt heavy and my blood pressure spiking. Why the fuck is she calling me? Oh that's right we had dinner plans. Oh well it's eleven thirty and I don't want to see her, not tonight and not ever but that was impossible since we work together. Fuck, I am huge idiot thinking this would never work out.

After her discussion with Tom was over. She called Andy, but it went straight to voicemail. Which was odd he always answered her calls. Calling again and going it going straight to voicemail. She was worried but remembered that he usually goes to meeting on Wednesdays. Sending him a text to see of they were still on fit tonight and if he was okay. A few hours later no words or calls from Andy she calls him again, and it going straight to voicemail.

Sharon was the last one to leave the office. Going straight home and changed her clothes. Before she left she knocked on Rusty's door. Rusty opened his door and greeted Sharon. "I'm going to be out late, um did you eat dinner yet?"

"No but I can make me something later. Is everything alright with Lt. Flynn?"

"Okay make sure you take a break from your story, okay. I'm not sure Andy won't answer his phone. So I am going over to his house, to see if he's alright. Call me if there is any trouble."

Rolled his eyes. "Yes mom, love you."

Shaking her head because she knew he rolled his eyes at her. "Love you too Rusty. Don't stay up to late either." Leaving his room and clothes the door.

Sharon pulled into his empty driveway and parked her car. Stepping out and waiting for him on his steps. It seemed like hours when Andy arrived home. His blood pressure spiked again as he saw Sharon's car in his driveway. To tired and exhausted to drive away he pulled in. Seating in his car he counted to ten backwards and took a few deep breaths and got out.

Walking towards his front door to be greeted by a worried Sharon. It made me so angry why is she here? I don't want to be her sloppy seconds, shit I don't want to share her with anyone. I walked past her and ask angrily. "Why the hell are you here Sharon?"

Sharon was taken back by his anger tone in his voice that he reminded her of the FID days. "I was worried about you, you stormed out of the office and you didn't return my calls."

Andy unlocked his door and walked inside, Sharon right in his tail. She placed her hand on his arm but he pulled it away. "Don't touch me Sharon, just go home I don't want to to talk to you. In fact get out of my life!" He yelled at her.

His yelling made her jump as she looked into his eyes and saw the anger, the hurt, and something else she couldn't pin point. "Andy please tell me why your so mad at me?"

"What's wrong with me? Really! How about the fact that you are dating me and you have another man hand all over you!" Yelled Andy as his hand went to his ear to relieve some of his blood pressure.

Sharon was taken back, now it makes since he was jealous. "Andy you can't be jealous of Tom, we've been friends for..." Andy cut her off.

"Sure seems after you get a divorced you all of a sudden have a bunch of male friends who touch you huh? Do you like that Sharon? Other men touching you now, us that it? Do I mean nothing to you? What an idiot I was to think there was anything between us, you just want a warm body and a good lay. Is that wh..." He was cut off by Sharon slapping his face.

She gasped after she slapped him. Tears started filling her eyes. "How could you think that Andy, after everything I've told you, after everything I've been through. I...I thought you've changed but your still that asshole back when I was in FID." Tears falling down her cheeks, she turned and walked away from him heading towards his front door. Between sobs she told him. "Don't worry Andy the only time you'll see me is at work, good bye Andy, good bye forever."

Her eyes blinded by tears her hand trying to reached the door knob. Finally finding the handle she turns the knob only to feel his hand covers her. "Please Sharon don't leave like this, I'm sorry please, I'm so sorry."

Sharon removed her hand and pushed him away. "For what Andy! For what! You're hurt me just like Jack use to do. I can't and I won't get back into a relationship where there will be jealously and you saying hurtful things to me. I...I just can't Andy." As more tears fell down her beautiful face.

Andy pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. "Sharon please don't go I am so sorry, please don't leave me, please." As tears started falling from his eyes. Holding her tightly against him as her arms hit his chest and tried to pushed him away.

Sharon cried into his neck and grabbed a fist full if his shirt and whispered. "I hate you Andy, I hate that I love you so much. That it hurts."

He held her tighter his arms wrapped around body his face deep into hair inhaling her scent in case this was the last time to hold her like this. He kissed the top of her head. "Sharon I so sorry that I hurt you. It's killing me to see you cry, I never wanted to hurt you like this. If...if you don't want to see again I understand. I...I just want you to know that I love you too. I'm sorry I got jealous. I'm sorry I remind you of Jack. Maybe you don't need a man like me." He sobbed into her hair and held onto her for dear life.

She looked up into red swollen eyes and cupped his face. "Andy, oh Andy you don't remind me of Jack. I love you too but please don't hurt me like this. I just can't take it again, I love you so much Andy."

Andy lowered his face and kissed her lips softy the sweet taste of her and the taste of salt from their tears. Both moaning as she deepened the kiss her hands roamed to the waist band of his pants. Andy groaned as his pants fell to the floor.

Andy brought his hands to her pants and unbuttoned them and pulled them down, Sharon stepping out of her pants and kissed Andy hard. Their hands raining over theirs body's. His hand went under her shirt and over silk clad breast, swallowing the moan that she made as his thumb and index finger pinched her nipple making his hard. His hand went behind her back and unsnapped her bra. He lifted her shirt over her head and stared at her body his finger tips tracing every inch of her body giving her goosebumps bad her nipples getting harder. He cupped her chin and glanced into green eyes. "You are so beautiful Sharon."

He lowered her lips and kissed her slowly at first but when her hands cover his aching members he deepened and pushed her against the wall. She gasped as the cool wall hit her warm back. He lifted her up and carried her to him room while her legs were wrapped around his waist she grind her hips against his shaft. Coaxing his manhood with her juices, he but her shoulder. "Damn Sharon your so wet, god I don't think I can make it into the bedroom."

She grind again and they both moaned into each other's mouth. He pushed her against the wall by his bedroom, trailing kisses down her throat to her breast. "Dammit Sharon you are among this hard on me, I want to make love to properly on it bed not against my wall." He growled as she thrusted her hips again. He enjoyed kissing her.

What ever self control he had they finally made it to his bedroom, he threw her down on his bed as she squealed and crawled backwards on his bed. He stood there watching her crawl on his bed his hand striking his cock. Her eyes landed on his, he was lost in her green orbs. Crawling on the bed up towards her, he hovered over her body teasing her mouth as he lowered and lifted his lips before they could be united.

Having enough of his games she pulled his down to a smoldering kiss. He guided his head to her center and rubbed circles around her as her juices coated him with her honey. He pushed slowly into her watching as her eyes hooded over and desire too over. Her nails attaching to his back as he went deeper into her. They swallowed each other's moans and match thrust for thrust.

"Oh fuck Andy, yes."

"Damn Sharon you're so tight and wet, fuck you feel so good." As hit bit her shoulder

"Andy in getting close, fuck me harder."

Andy lifted one over his shoulder and fucked her harder. Causing her to moan his name as his cock went deeper inside her. God her walls felt good clenching around his engorged cock, tightening every time he pulled almost out and pushed deeper into slick center.

"Oh shit Andy, I'm almost there!" She yelled into his bedroom. Grinning to himself he thrusted faster and harder finally her walls vibrated and contracted uncontrollably around his cock as her orgasm hits her hard and she cries out his name. Andy soon joined her and shouted out her name as he shot his load deep inside her.

Both breathless and breathing heavy they held on to each other afraid that one or other would disappear. "I love you Sharon, will you please stay the night?"

Sharon was tracing patterned on his chest humming, she looked up and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She cupped his face. " I love you too Andy, yes I'll stay the night. I just need to call Rusty and tell him I'm not coming home tonight."

He held onto her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry I got jealous today and I said hurtful things to you. Please forgive Sharon. I'm so sorry."

Sharon looked up into his eyes and saw a single tear fall from his brown orb, wiping the tear away with her thumb. "Andy I forgive you and I'm sorry that it made you uncomfortable. I love you dearly Andy. Now let's get some sleep you tired this old lady out."

He smile down at her and looked around his room. "Wait, what old lady? I just see a majestic green beauty in front of me."

Sharon blushed and smacked his chest. "Oh my gosh Andy you can be do cheesy at times."

Both laughing till sleep won them over.

The End


End file.
